In the past there have been numerous types of devices which have been utilized for a person having an injured or broken leg such as the well-known plaster cast. This invention is of a tibia brace which is adapted to be secured about the leg of a wearer and wherein a first and a second or rather, a posterior and an anterior segment are provided for clamping or clam shell type interengagement with one another about the leg of the wearer to apply pressure to the flesh so as to support the tibia. The device includes an adjustment means to adjust the amount of pressure which is applied by the two segments when in nested relation with one another and about the leg of a wearer and preferably includes an adjustment means for adjusting the height of the device and maintaining and orienting it in a proper relationship which may be in the form of a heel cup which receives the heel of a wearer.